


Stepping Stones

by Alexwritesfics



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Andy has such a crush I feel embarrassed for the boy, Canon Divergence, First Date, Implied naughtiness in the warm summer rain, Kisses, M/M, Picnics, Re-upload, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy isn't Thomas' first love - Thomas should be past the awkwardness of crushes and first picnics. But love is blooming nonetheless and it's hard to stay focused when you're head over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from gottobebravethesedays :D

‘The sky’s looking pretty heavy,’ Thomas said to Andy as he made his way through the forest.

‘I’m sure it’ll be fine…’ Andy said, smiling reassuringly. ‘Besides, I don’t mind risking it if that’s alright with you. We haven’t had a day off together in ages.’ He gripped the picnic basket a little tighter when they found a clearing.

‘I’ve missed you,’ Thomas said with a small smile as they carefully sat down. ‘Carson’s been keeping you busy and no mistake.’

‘Yeah, but it’s always like that when there’s visitors, isn’t it?’ Andy smiled back at the older man, taking his hat off his head and setting it down on the forest floor. ‘I’m learning a bit about the way Downton works. It’s good to be busy, it means my job’s secure. I guess it means they need me. I think it was good for us anyway… I think the Bateses might suspect something’s going on between us.’

Thomas and Andy had been dancing around the subject of something more happening between them for months, but had only just begun “courting” a couple of weeks ago. An earnest kiss or two here and there, nights spent staying up and playing cards until they had to part… Thomas couldn’t be happier - having something special with Andy that they didn’t have to apologise or abstain from in the privacy of their moments together was wonderful. But they still had to be careful, and Thomas could see Andy’s point about the other servants’ suspicions.

Besides, they did say that absence made the heart grow fonder.

Thomas didn’t want any more absences, though. He wanted to be together with Andy and get to know the footman even more. Their short time together as a couple and an even longer period spent as friends already had Thomas’ head spinning with the possibilities of _more_. Thomas had already been hurt so many times. He didn’t want things to be ruined by the distance between them.

For the time being, life was sweet.

Thomas ran a gentle hand through the tufts of grass, his other hand snaking over to Andy’s and clasping it loosely with his own. Thomas’ heart fluttered in his chest when Andy leaned against him, the footman’s thumb rubbing against Thomas’ hand slowly. ’…We’re alright, aren’t we?’ Andy asked softly, breaking the silence. He sounded uncertain of something.

‘Yeah. ‘Course we are,’ Thomas replied, squeezing Andy’s hand gently.

'I’m glad,’ Andy said a little breathlessly, possibly still worn out from their walk earlier. He was flushed and his eyes carried an emotion that was currently unreadable to Thomas.

'Hey,’ Thomas said, catching Andy’s chin with his other hand and tilting the footman’s face slightly upwards. 'Are you alright today?’

Andy laughed a little, blushing harder still. 'Yeah…’

'Are you worried about the weather? Because we can always head back if that’s what you want…'

’…N-No, it’s just, I, I don’t get to spend time with you very often, and-’ Andy cut off mid-sentence, clearly grappling with something in his head.

’-Andy, what is it? Don’t be shy.’

’-Well, we never take things slow, do we? We always have to be quick and d-discreet because someone could always be watching, and-’ Andy laughed again, as if he couldn’t believe he was saying what he was saying. ’-And now we’ve got all this time on our hands and I guess I’ve never done this before, Thomas. I-I like being with you... I’m glad we’re here, don't get me wrong, but I guess I am a bit shy around you…’ His voice trailed off into a mumble.

'I thought you’d said you’d been with people,’ Thomas said. 'Not that I mind…’

'Well, y-yeah, but that was just… Y'know, a bit of fun each time. None of them expected much, and neither did I. You're.... You're different, you know? A good kind of different. I want to get things right this time.’

Thomas still felt the stirrings of surprise whenever Andy lay his past exploits on the table so plainly. Andy seemed to like the stability of one person, but his past was always a contrast. Their relationship was still young - there were still many things they hadn’t told each other yet. There was the feeling of unchartered waters when it came to them as a couple. But they were here, and they were together, and today that was enough.

'I haven’t… Been with someone in a while, for what it’s worth,’ Thomas said gently. 'And believe me, I want to get things right too…’ Thomas turned a little to pull the picnic basket closer to them. 'How about we set out the picnic, then?’ Thomas said, flashing Andy a reassuring smile.

Andy smiled and nodded in response. 'Y-Yeah, that sounds great.’

~*~

'It sounds amazing, Thomas…’ Andy said before he took another bite of his sandwich. The topic of conversation had moved on to Thomas’ time in America, and Andy seemed enthralled.

'It was,’ Thomas replied, remembering the sights he’d seen with fondness. 'I had a good time there, even if a lot of it was spent as a servant. What about you? Have you been anywhere?’

'Um, the seaside?’ Andy said with a nervous chuckle. 'Does that count? Trips were a little scarce where I last worked…’

'The seaside… 'Course it counts.’ Thomas gave Andy a gentle shove, which Andy playfully returned, the footman seemingly feeling a little less tense. 'It’s not like we get any sand and sea by Downton,’ Thomas continued with a small sigh, remembering the handful of times he'd been able to see the beach for himself.

'But yeah, I liked it,’ Andy said. 'It felt kind of free, y'know?’

'What was your other house like?’

'House that I worked at? Alright. I was still a hallboy, a-and I tended to stick out a bit because of…’ Andy gestured downwards to the length of his body, clearly talking about his tallness. 'But we did have some fun times. Like the beach. And I try to write regularly to some of my friends there, because they asked if we could keep in touch.’

'I’m glad for you,’ Thomas said, thoughts briefly returning to Jimmy, but then they were gone, like faint threads blowing away in the wind. Jimmy would always be in the underbutler’s heart, but Thomas couldn’t love him like that again. Thomas must have revealed something in his expression when Andy gave him a look of mild confusion. Thomas flashed him a smile in response to show his beau that all was well, continuing with what he was going to say after his brief moment of reflection. 'People tend to lose touch when they move onto another house. Not that I’ve moved jobs in a while,’ Thomas said with a small smile.

'You’ve been at Downton a while, yeah?’

'Yeah,’ Thomas said, briefly casting his eyes downwards to the blue picnic blanket. 'It feels like a long while when I think about it. I was there before the war.’

'So you and Bates have been fighting for a while…?’

'Let’s not talk about Bates right now,’ Thomas said with a laugh. 'I’m here to be with you, not think about how angry he gets me sometimes. But it’s a thing as commonplace as anything. I don’t see it ever changing…'

'I just wondered that, well, maybe I’d stirred things up a bit.'

'No, no, none of that’s your fault. It all started a while back.’

'I think he’s worried. I, er, I think he wants me to stop seeing you so much, but I don’t care.’

Thomas raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, he always manages to get on my nerves, always poking his nose in people’s business. I’m glad you still want to see me, though,’ Thomas went on to say, trying to keep his tone casual. 'I understand it might be hard… I mean, everyone gets on with you, and I tend to keep to myself. It must be isolating sometimes.’

'I don’t care,’ Andy said again, as if the words were easy as breathing. 'If they’re really my friends, they won’t mind that I hang around you as well. But Downton, yeah, Downton’s better for me. Apart from the few friends I had, I didn’t get on with the staff half as well at my old job,’ Andy said, eyes shining with the obvious double-meaning.

'Like I said, I’m glad,’ Thomas said, placing his hand atop Andy’s. 'We all don’t know what we’d do without you. 'Specially me.'

Andy ran his fingers through his own hair with his other hand. 'Well, I wouldn’t have that any other way, would I? I do miss the beach though. And I’m not sure when the folks at Downton will let us go again…’

'Hmm, I like the sea air. I really don’t go enough. We should visit together sometime.’

'I’d like that,’ Andy said, smiling a little as he ghosted his fingertips across the grass. 'Let’s hope for another day off like this…’

'It’ll come, don’t worry. Polishing the silver and serving breakfast can’t keep us apart forever, can it?’

'No, I guess not,’ Andy said with a grin. Thomas was feeling wonderfully warm despite the imposing clouds in the sky, the atmosphere almost humid in temperature. There was a curious feeling of change in the air. When they’d both finished eating, Thomas felt even more hot underneath his shirt collar when Andy pressed against him, holding the underbutler from his side. 'Thanks for today,’ the footman said quietly.

'Anytime,’ Thomas said sincerely, surprised but nevertheless happy by Andy’s sudden display of affection. 'I’m enjoying it.'

The underbutler liked the feeling of Andy so close to him. Andy was blushing but the younger man seemed steadier, a lot more sure of himself. Thomas turned a little to see Andy with his eyes half-closed, clearly leaning in to kiss the underbutler’s cheek.

Well, Thomas could do one better. He turned properly in his seat, cupping Andy’s face with his hands. Andy made a small 'o’ of surprise with his mouth, eyes opening a little wider as Thomas leaned in. Andy smiled as they grew closer-

-But their moment together was interrupted by a spot of rain on Andy’s nose. They both gave a little gasp of laughter and pulled away, amusement soon turning into annoyance as the patter of rain continued.

'I think it’s getting worse,’ Andy said, rubbing the back of his neck with a worried look on his face.

'I think you’re right,’ Thomas said. 'Let’s pack up, eh?'

~*~

'We’re going to have to run for it,’ Andy said with a sigh as they hid underneath the boughs of a particularly large tree. They were occasionally dripped on by the wet leaves, but remained blessedly dry for the most part.

'You’re right,’ Thomas replied. 'But we'll catch our deaths if we get too wet.’

'It’s still warm though…’ Andy said. 'It's warm summer rain, that's all.'

'And what will people think when they see us both looking like a pair of drowned rats? They’ll know we were together today…’

'I don’t care,’ Andy said again.

'Well you should,’ Thomas said softly, just about audible over the sound of the heavy rain.

A particularly fat drop of rain landed in Andy’s dark hair, but Andy barely flinched as his eyes widened in surprise. 'My hat!’ he said suddenly. 'I forgot my hat!’

'I’ll get it, I don’t want you getting cold…’ Thomas said, taking a sharp breath before running out into the rain.

'Thomas wait!’ Andy called after him.

Thomas heard Andy running towards him, but Thomas kept going until he found the hat, drenched and vaguely muddy. Thomas winced at the sight of it, before leaning down to pick it up. 'I’ve got i-’ the underbutler began, but he was cut off by a certain footman colliding with him. 

They both toppled over, landing on the muddy ground. Thomas made a small, shocked noise, finding himself staring into the panicked eyes of Andy.

'I-I’m sorry, Thomas! Why am I so bloody clumsy…?’

'Hey, it’s alright,’ Thomas said reassuringly, wincing minutely as the rain continued to hit them. Andy’s hair was clinging a little to the footman’s face, raindrops glistening in those soft dark curls.

'I’m sorry, I-I guess I slipped, the grass is getting so muddy…’ Andy said, eyes sincere and imploring and _nervous,_ always so nervous.

’…Are you okay with this, Andy?'

’-What do you mean?’

'I mean, are you okay?’

'Thomas, I…’ Andy hesitated, before continuing. ’…What with?’

’…Us.’

There was a small silence save for the fall of the rain.

’…You’re _everything,_ Thomas,’ Andy said softly. 'Everything to me. I didn't stand a chance from the moment we met - you're it for me, you're... You're everything,' he repeated. 'S-Sometimes I just don’t know how to show it.’

Thomas felt his heart beat harder than the rain colliding with the ground, the sound thrumming in his ears, strong and sure. 

'Are you… Are you having doubts about what we’re doing?’ Andy said suddenly, panic clear in his voice. 'B-Because, I, I could always…’ He shifted in his position above Thomas, as if he was about to pull away, and Thomas grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep the footman right where he was.

'Please stay, Andy,’ Thomas said softly.

Andy smiled, slowly and affectionately, running a hand through Thomas’ hair. Thomas revelled in the feeling, the sensation seeming alien after so long but definitely not unwelcome. He knew he should tell Andy to get back up so they could head back to the Abbey - the underbutler wasn’t a bloody teenager anymore, and the packet of cigarettes in his pocket was bound to be getting soggy and soon unusable - but he couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment. Andy finally seemed unrestrained and free of burden.

Andy had been leaning closer and closer all this time, and their lips were oh so close to each other’s… Thomas closed his eyes and hummed quietly, anticipating the chaste but sweet kiss.

Andy seemed to have other plans.

Thomas felt warm lips on his own, but they were lingering and insistent, tasting of rain. Steady arms wrapped around the underbutler and Thomas leaned in, coated in a layer of mud but once again not caring as he eagerly gave over to Andy’s attentions.

There was a low rumbling of thunder sweeping across the clearing, but Andy was not deterred from his task. Thomas leaned up to kiss Andy properly, their mouths moving in sync. They’d finally found their rhythm.

They pulled back for a moment, gasping, raindrops falling from their clothes to splash the ground. ’…Blimey. Still nervous?’ Thomas asked over the roar of the rain with a surprised laugh.

'I don’t think I am,’ Andy said lightly, though an intensity behind his words burned on long after they’d been said.

Thomas fell back with a dull, wet thud, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Andy’s nimble fingers make light work of his shirt and tie.

The thunder rumbled on.


End file.
